A collective series of one shots by me!
by csouthard11
Summary: So I am just kinda procrastinating by writing a bunch on one-shots. Read them please and tell me how you feel about them. I am thinking of maybe starting some new stories from these ideas. Tell me if you think I should? If yes witch ones do you like best?


**Story one: Love at war**

Blossom's P.O.V

I can't take it! I can't live like this! I don't care if Brick does love me, I can't live here wile he's at war with those. . .Those things! I've been here alone for 9 and a half weeks while tha vampires and werewolfs have been at war. My sisters and me, we're all alnoe in this giant house. Our boyfriends, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, they're fighting in the war. As the princes it's there job, they must do it. But for them to tell us that we had to stay behind, while they go off and fight. . . It torchers me to know that Brick could be hurt and I wouldn't even know.

I sigh and hop from my bed to the floor. Brick and I share a room. . .When he's here. . . The bed is hanging from the ceiling, far from the floor. So I have to hop when I get up. Brick tried to lowere it because he was afraid I would fall and twist my ankle or something. He's so protective. I can't even describe the love we have for each other. He takes care of me and I take care of him. We care for each other. We. . .It's. . .It's just love. . .That's all that can be said about the two of us.

My sisters have about the same thing with Boomer and Butch. When you look into Buttercups eyes, it's almost like you can see her feelings for Butch. She was never one to read so easily. She still isn't in fact. When she's sad, sometimes Bubbles and I can't even see it, but Butch always can. She's good at hiding her emotions, from everyone but Butch.

Bubbles was never one to hide emotions, or a sad person, she was always happy. But theres just something. . .When Boomer is around her she seems to brighten up, even if just slightly.

I don't know for sure, but Buttercup told me once that when ever I'm near Brick I move diferently. Like more relaxed movements. . . I fear that I haven't moved like that in 9 1/2 weeks.

It almost phisicaly hurts for me to be away from him. I love him so much. That will never change no matter what.

**Story Two: The pain of love**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I sit on my bed, tears flowing from my eyes. Butch is on another rampage. Drunk again too. Although he usualy is drunk when he rampages. He's hit me. I can feel the black eye coming, and I know when it does I'll just cover it up with makeup.

I love him too much to leave. He always appoligizes. Then he always does it again. He keeps swearing that one day he's gonna stop. But I'm really afraid that one day will never come.

I left him, once, for a day. He showed up at my dads door with flowers and told me he would change, and he did. . .For 2 weeks. I don't care. I love him, I can't stop, believe me when I say that if I could stop loving him, or just stop loving all together, I would. Love makes people weak, in my case both physicaly and emotionaly.

Every time he hits me, it causes him alot of resentment towards himself. Just not enough to stop.

**Story Three: In His Arms **

Bubbles P.O.V

I open my eyes and smile when I feel Boomers large, strong arms around me. The sam arms that protect me every single day. The same arms that are folded over me quite often in a protective form. The sam arms that belong to the person I love the most in my life.

I turn over and smile at his sleeping face. It seems so serious. Boomer, for some reason was borne with the ability to look very scary, like his brothers, and strong and serious. Witch he can be all of those things, but it's just that moct of the time he's just the sweetest person ever. So full of love and happiness.

I reach up and stroke his face. When standing he's about 3 or 4 inches taller than me. He and his brothers are all really tall. They intimidate most guys that even think of looking at my sisters or me.

Boomer has a jealousy thing, if a guy looks at me for longer than 7 seconds Boomer usualy growls, and if they're still dumb enough to keep looking he threatens them, and he means every word of the threat.

I love my big, tall, over protective guy. And his big, over protective arms that spend so much time wraped around me.

**Story Four: Cuts like a knife**

Blossom's P.O.V

I laugh loudly as Brick spins me around in the air. "STOP! STOP!" I yell giggling. He smiles. "Why would I do that?" He asks playfully. I continue laughing then gasp when I see something coming toward us. Fast. But Brick doesn't see it. I take all of my strenghth and push him away from me.

The next thing I feel is alot of pain in my stomach area. Way worse than my period. My hand goes instinctivly towards it and I instandtly reconize the feel of the warm sticky liquid coming from a slit in my stomach. Blood.

I look down to see a pretty large cup runing horazontily across my stomach. "Ow!" I flinch in pain when my fingers brush across it. I look up to see what had hit me.

A boy, holding a big knife. Brick holding him by the collar of his shirt. He's shaking.

"B-Blossom. I-I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you." The boys stutters, putting emphasis on the word you. Brick tightens his grip visibly. "i'm goung to kill you." Brick manages to say. I can hear the pain in his voice, and see the worry in his eyes when he looks at me.

My eyes widen in realization when I realize who the boy is. My old friend. Bricks old enemy. We were actualy a little more than friends. . . A long time ago. . .

Dexter.

**Story Five: Puzzle Pieces**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I've always ran away from love. Away from all emotions really. That is, until Butch found me. I can't help but think that if I hadn't met Butch something bad would have happened to me by now.

I met Butch through my sister, Bubbles, she's dating Boomer, Butch's brother, and she came to visit me, along wth Blossom and her boyfriend, Butch's other brother Brick. Anyway, so they all came by and me and Butch just kinda clicked instantly, like a perfect fit into each other.

I once heard that when you find the person you were ment to be with your hears will feel like a puzzle peice, having another peice slid into it. Not too big, or too small, but a perfect peice. If you try to force a piece too big, it'll just break your heart, and if you try to fit a piece too small, it might work for a while, but it will eventualy fall apart.

With no doubt I can say that Butch is my perfectly fitting puzzle piece, and we'll always be together no matter what.

_**There will be more later. Maybe five for each new chapter? Sound good? So anyway I was gonna maybe do some stories based off of one or two of these. . .But I don't know. . .I have been really buisy lately. I am a frechman and god it's so hard, lots of papers and reports due. . .I am actualy procrastinating right now, I have to give a presentation tomorrow. . .My topic? Castiel xD haha. But seriously guys, you should review if you want more chapters later maybe? Or maybe if you want me to start a story based from one? So tell me! Bye**_

_** ~said the over worked freshman **_


End file.
